


Don't Let It Eat At You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Closure, Consensual, Daughters, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e07 Ka Makuahine A Me Ke Keikikane (Mother and Son), Established Relationship, Family, Family Drama, Feelings, General, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, Pizza, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Sons, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace lets out some of her tears of how Doris treats Steve, The Five-O Commander sets the record straight, & explains everything, Does it help?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*





	

*Summary: Grace lets out some of her tears of how Doris treats Steve, The Five-O Commander sets the record straight, & explains everything, Does it help?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

Grace Williams never had been this happy, not even since she left New Jersey, Her dad found the love of his life, & her mother was happy with her stepfather, Life in Hawaii was good, & she had nothing to complain about, But, Something was bugging her, & she couldn't figure it out, til she went on to the lanai, so she could have some privacy, & not disturb her stepfather, Commander Steve McGarrett, who was working in the kitchen, cleaning up after breakfast. While her father, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, went to drop her brother, Charles Edwards aka "Charlie, off at Day Camp, while he was doing some errands.

 

She went to sit on the nearby lounger, & she just made herself comfortable, as she was thinking about what has happened in the last couple of years, & how it really affected her favorite person, "I can't believe that she hurt him again, She should stay & face the music, Cause it's the right thing to do. The Young Girl lets out her tears, & didn't let it stop, til she couldn't cry anymore, She gasped, as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

 

"Gracie, Honey, What's wrong ?, Huh ?, You can tell me anything, Don't you know that ?", The Five-O Commander said with a smile, as he encouraged her to talk to him. "It's nothing, Pop, Don't worry", The Former Seal said, "When it comes to you, Grace, I will always worry about you", She smiled, cause she knew that it was true, & she hates to worry her uncle even further, so she decided to tell right then, & there what is bothering him. Cause, He **_never_** lied to her,  & she is not gonna lie to him now, & not ever.

 

She composed herself, even though the tears continued to fall down her face, & it broke the former seal's heart to see that. "I hate what Grandma Doris did to you, I mean she did it once, It should've stopped right there, Cause she knew it had hurt you, & Auntie Mary, Now she did it again, Also she won't get to know Joan", she broke down at that thought, & cried. Steve managed to keep his own emotions in check, & tilted Grace's chin up, so they are looking each other in the eye.

 

"Grace, Don't let this eat at you, But, I want you to know something, I am okay, I finally got closure that I need, I love you for being an overprotective bear, & getting angry for me, & also loving me, That is the most precious gift that you gave me", She shuddered, & smiled at him, as a response. She said, "You make it easy, I also love you to the moon & the back", "Right back at ya", The Former Seal said with a wink, & a smile. Once they calmed down from all the emotion, that had surrounded them, "To fix this diagnosis, How does pizza & ice cream sound ?", She nodded excitingly at that.

 

They ended up relaxing, & enjoying the beautiful scenery in front of them, & they were also talking about nothing in particular, & also they were both feeling better, which was good, & then they had a nice swim in the ocean, & showered up. They had lunch, & relaxed for awhile more, Then Danny & Charlie came in, & greeted them, like ohana would. "Danno, I think we have a little bit of sadness here, And the only way to fix it, is to have pizza & ice cream, My treat, You in ?", He asked the blond with a smile.

 

"Sure, Charlie, Pizza & Ice Cream ?", The Little Boy yelled excitingly, exclaiming, "Yeah !", Grace said with a chuckle, "Come on, Charlie, I will help you get cleaned up, & washed, so you are ready, when we go", He followed his sister obediently, & they were on their way to their favorite place in a matter of moments. While, Grace & Charlie played in the Arcade Area of the restaurant, Danny asked, "What happened earlier ?", Steve filled him on what happened between him & Grace, "You **_are_** a hell of a dad, You know that, Right ?", "Yeah, But, It's nice to hear it once in awhile",  & they shared a kiss, & then focused on their children, & the fun that they are having, before they head home for the evening.

 

The End.


End file.
